prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Cochran
Dr. Cochran was a doctor at Radley Sanitarium who took care of "problems" such as unexpected pregnancies with the patients. He delivered Mary Drake's three children, Charles DiLaurentis, Alex Drake, and Spencer Hastings. Biography Dr. Cochran is a curt, impatient, morally-loose alcoholic. His problems with alcohol resulted in his estrangement from his daughter. He was hired at Radley Sanitarium in an unspecified year, where he was tasked with handling unexpected and often unwanted pregnancies from the female patients. He first became acquainted with the DiLaurentis-Drake family after he delivered Mary Drake's first child, Charles DiLaurentis. According to Mary, he became impatient after a few hours of labor and performed a spontaneous C-section. He then handed the child straight to Jessica DiLaurentis, not allowing Mary to hold the child first. After Mary became pregnant again, the pair made a deal: he could arrange one of the children's adoption in exchange for half-a-million dollars and his silence on the fact that her unborn children were twins, which he agreed to. After delivering the first child, Spencer Hastings, he handed her to children's services, who gave Spencer to a waiting Veronica Hastings. He then delivered the second child who was also a girl, Alex Drake. He then arranged for Alex to go to a wealthy British family where she would be well taken care of. Radley later decided to fire him as his job had become a liability. This caused him to lose his medical licence, and he started living in a run-down apartment building where he spiraled deeper into his alcoholism. Series |-|Season 7= Wanted: Dead or Alive Mary mentions that the doctor that delivered Charlotte became impatient during her birth, and performed a C-section that resulted in a life-long scar on her abdomen, which she shows Alison. She states that the doctor didn't even let her hold her son, and instead, just gave him to Jessica. Original G'A'ngsters The name is mentioned by Noel Kahn while on the phone with someone. He tells the person that he's running out of patience and needs to talk to the doctor now. Exes and OMGs Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery meet his daughter whom she has a strained relationship. She refuses to tell them where he lives until someone ransacks her home. Upon meeting him, he is reluctant to discuss his past until the girls bring him whiskey. He reveals the nature of his job and how Mary Drake was one of his patients. He tells them how when Charles was born, he gave him to Mary's sister, Jessica DiLaurentis. A few years later, he delivers her second child. He describes the second child as a fighter. He gave the child to family services. Years passed, and his job eventually caused him to be a liability, so Radley fired him and he lost his license as a doctor. Before the Spencer and Aria leave, he tells them that if they see his daughter, to tell her she can run away from her past if she wants, but family always finds their way back to each other. 'Til Death Do Us Part Mary Drake tells her daughter, Spencer, about what really happened on Spencer's birth. The secret was that Spencer had a twin sister, Alexandra, however, Mary made a deal with Dr. Cochran. He could arrange Alex's adoption, and in exchange, she would get half a million dollars which would later buy her a ticket out of Radley. Dr. Cochran gave Alex to a wealthy English family, and kept the secret of her adoption for over twenty-years. Appearances (1/120) Season 7 * Wanted: Dead or Alive (mentioned) * Original G'A'ngsters (mentioned) * Exes and OMGs * 'Til Death Do Us Part (mentioned) Trivia * He delivered all of Mary Drake's children. ** According to Mary, he became impatient during Charles' birth and decided to perform a sudden C-section, which left her with a horrible scar. * Mary allowed him to arrange Alex Drake's adoption in exchange for half-a-million dollars. * He knew Spencer was a Drake but withheld the information upon meeting her. * It is possible that he delivered other children at Radley, as many women were reported to become pregnant while in the sanitarium. Gallery Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1555.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1572.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1589.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1614.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1645.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1661.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1668.jpg Category:Season 7 Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery